gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-005 Gundam Virtue
Gundam Virtue is the heavy-artillery Gundam in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. The name of the unit is derived from Greek, Virtues. Technology & Combat Characteristics Virtue was made specifically for its Innovade pilot. The cockpit's interface allows Tieria to communicate with Virtue with quantum brainwaves primarily to discard its armor and use of Trial System in Nadhleeh's form; it's unclear if there are additional abilities that Tieria can utilize in its Virtue form. At more than twice the armor volume of any other Gundam, Virtue's firepower and defenses are unmatched among its contemporaries. Virtue relies on its overwhelming firepower to destroy its enemies from mid-to-long range, with almost no capabilities in melee combat. Because Virtue's GN Bazooka requires a recharge time after each shot, it depends on its armor and GN Field for protection while recharging. Should opponents attack Virtue while recharging, it can still attack using its dual GN Cannons; these same countermeasures are also Virtue's greatest weakness. While the GN Bazooka can be fired through the GN Field, the GN Cannons can't, requiring Virtue to drop the field while it fires. Its bulky mass, heavy armor, and weaponry also makes Virtue a liability in close-range or high-speed combat. When overwhelmed by a formidable unit(s), Virtue can discard its armor to become GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh for high-speed combat. Armaments GN Bazooka The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Gundam Meister team. The double grips can be removed from their rotatable docks and function as wireless controllers. An additional grip dock beneath the weapon body can be used when resting the back end on the mobile suit's shoulder as per standard firing position, and grip position can be altered as the situation requires. GN Beam Saber GN Cannons Two freely rotatable cannons, each double barreled, are mounted above the Virtue's shoulders on the back casing of the unit's GN Drive. Their flexibility allows for ranged targeting in all directions. When the Virtue armor is detached, a pair of handles deploys to allow their use by Nadleeh. System Features Burst Mode In "Burst Mode," the chest plate of Virtue opens, exposing the GN Drive core. Virtue attaches the GN Bazooka to the GN Drive and the bazooka extends its tip, making the weapon almost twice as long. GN particles are directly vented and compressed into the bazooka for firing. The resulting firepower of "Burst Mode" is so great that Virtue wrestles with the weapon to maintain firing stability. The fired beam itself is 2-3 times larger when usually fired and can extend at greater distances for surprise attacks. "Burst Mode" can be only be used after a short particle charge and drains most of Virtue's particles although in Trans-Am it has more leftover particles for other usages. GN Field Trans-Am System Variants GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical History Pics Gallery File:Gundam Virtue Burst Mode Day.jpg File:Gundam Virtue Burst Mode Night.jpg References External Links *Virtue on MAHQ